I Want to Say
by Orange Burst
Summary: Ichigo punya sesuatu yang sulit ia ungkapkan pada Rukia...


**DISCLAIMER:**Tite Kubo sensei

**AN:**Penpic Bleach pertama saya XD! Mohon bantuannya, senpai-senpai sekalian!

* * *

Siang itu Ichigo menunggu Rukia di depan gerbang sekolah untuk pulang bareng. Sebenarnya sih bukan karna dia mau, tapi dia (dipaksa) janji untuk pulang bareng sama Rukia, Ishida, Chad, n Orihime. Berkat ide bodoh dari Keigo (padahal dia sendiri nggak ikut) biar kompakan kayak teletubies.

Akhirnya, Rukia datang juga sambil berlari kecil ke arah Ichigo kayak pelm India (sempet muterin tiang dulu malah). "Ichigooo~!" kata Rukia sambil melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum semanis kecap pada Ichigo, persis cewek pas nemuin cowoknya waktu kencan. Ichigo langsung salting...(Ichigo*death glare*) eh ilfil!

"Rukia, ga usah sok-sok imut gitu deh,kalo kita lagi berdua doang! Gw jadi ilfil nih!" semprot Ichigo begitu Rukia sampai di hadapannya. Biasanya sih Ichigo maklum kalo Rukia sok kayak tokoh utama di komik cewek yang lebai di depan temen-temennya, tapi berhubung sekarang ga ada siapa-siapa, berarti ga perlu kayak gitu dong!

" Iya sih, tapi kata Ishida lo bakal seneng kalo gw bersikap kayak gitu," kata Rukia. Ichigo cuma mengumpati Ishida dalam hati (hee? Emang Ishida muat diumpetin di kantong Ichigo?)

" Lho? Mana yang lain? Katanya mo pulang bareng?" Ichigo baru menyadari Rukia cuma dateng sendirian. " Si Chad katanya ada kegiatan klub, Orihime tadi izin pulang duluan pas pelajaran ke-3 gara-gara perutnya pusing, kalo Ishida dia kan emang ga masuk hari ini," jelas Rukia panjang lebar sama dengan luas (lha?). Ichigo cuma ber-ooh dengan riang gembira seperti Dora. "Heh? Emang perut bisa pusing?" Ichigo baru ngeh. "Dengan makanan yang biasa dimakan Orihime tiap hari, wajar kalo perutnya bisa pusing," kata Rukia santai. Ichigo cuma manggut-manggut sambil ngebayangin bekal yang biasa dibawa Orihime: cake jengkol rebus, nasi goreng mustard coklat, mie goreng selai blueberry, roti isi nasi kuning, trus....(Ichigo keburu eneg sendiri sbelom sempat ngebayangin semuanya)

"Ya udah, kita pulang berdua aja," kata Ichigo.

Setelah itu, mereka berjalan pulang kearah rumah Ichigo bareng (ya eyalah, Rukia kan emang numpang disono!). Keheningan mulai menyelimuti tiap langkah mereka. 'Tumben nih, diem-dieman gini, biasanya kita berantem mlulu kalo berduaan, dia ga marah ama gw kan? Orang ga ada apa-apaan...' batin Ichigo dalem usus, eh, ati! Rasanya enakan ribut ga jelas daripada diem-dieman menurut Ichigo.

"Ng... Rukia..." kata Ichigo mencoba memecah keheningan. Emang kaca dipecahin?

"Apaan?" Rukia masih sibuk menyeruput susu stroberi yang ia comot/curi/colong/rampok di kantin sebelom nemuin Ichigo.

Ichigo tampak bingung menemukan topik pembicaraan. "Ng... itu...salju itu kayak ketombe ya!" kata Ichigo ngaco. Rukia cuma sweatdrop.

Tapi kemudian keduanya sadar langit berwarna violet tua telah menurunkan rintik-rintik hujan.

"Yaah, ujan nih...," kata Rukia sambil menutup kepalanya dengan tas supaya tak kebasahan," jadi gimana? kita berteduh dulu?".

"Ngapain berteduh?! Gerimis begini doang".

Kelihatannya Ichigo kualat, karena 4,73 detik setelah dia ngomong gitu, mendadak langsung ada badai.

"Buset dah!! Sejak kapan di Karakura ada badai pas musim panas?!" tereak Ichigo sambil menghalau aer ujan dengan tangannya. Rukia nyaris tak mendengar suara Ichigo karna suara angin dan hujan yang berkoar-koar. "Hmpph~ Nggh~" cuma itu yang bisa didengar Ichigo sebagai jawaban dari mulut Rukia. Kayaknya ngomong aja udah susah bagi Rukia.

"Kita berteduh di emperan toko situ aja dah!!" tereak Ichigo (lagi). Rukia mengangguk dengan susah payah.

Padahal jarak mereka ama emperan toko itu cuma sekitar 5 meteran, tapi dengan hujan dan angin yang menggila dari arah berlawanan, perlu waktu 24 menit 12 detik untuk mereka bisa sampai.

"Gila dewa mana sih yang hobi ngencing sembarangan?!" keluh Ichigo setelah (akhirnya)mereka bisa duduk di emperan toko kaya gembel. Dia bisa ngeluh kayak gitu gara-gara kebanyakan baca Loki tuh. Sementara Rukia cuma melanjutkan acara minum susunya yang ternyata dari tadi belom abis-abis. Dia kan nyolong yang edisi seliter gratis 30 persen!

Sekali lagi, mereka jadi diam tanpa kata bak lagu. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara hujan yang menderu.

Ichigo kaget mendapati Rukia bersandar di bahunya dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Eh, tadi malem gw begadang nonton pertandingan liga sepak takraw Inggris,jadi masih ngantuk," kata Rukia sambil mengucek matanya.

"Ng... Nggak papa kok,gw kan udah banyak ngerepotin lo,kalo cuma sanderan doang ga bakal ngerepotin gw kok," kata Ichigo rada nggak nyambung.

Karena udah ngomong gitu, Rukia pun tanpa malu-malu (emang punya?Rukia*death glare*) bersandar di pundak Ichigo, tapi tentu saja nggak sampe tidur.

Muka Ichigo memerah mengingat beban di bahunya adalah tubuh (kepala bego!) Rukia. Ia melirik Rukia yang udah berekspresi ngantuk. Hal ini adalah sesuatu yang jarang karena Rukia yang biasanya berekspresi 'keras' terlihat innocence kali ini.

'Mungkin gw bilang sekarang aja ya...' pikir Ichigo. Udah lama dia pengen menyatakan sesuatu ke Rukia, tapi gak dapet timing yang pas.

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo.

"Hng?" Rukia mendongak untuk menatap Ichigo.

"I..itu..." Ichigo merasa tak ada kata yang pas untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Apaan?"

"Ja... jadi gini..." muka Ichigo tambah merah, kayak laut (ngeri banget tuh laut).

"Cepetan dong! Mo ngomong apaan?!" Rukia mulai ga sabar ngeliat tingkah Ichigo.

"G...gw mo bilang kalo su..." Ichigo masih kesulitan berbicara. Mungkin dia kena wabah penyakit baru, virus H4J1 alias gagu syndrome!

Rukia udah diem aja, padahal kesabarannya nyaris beyond the limit!

"Sebenernya... su..." Dia jadi malah ngerasa nggak enak ngomong itu... Tapi hal ini nggak boleh disembunyiin terus...

"Cepetan napa sih?! Ngomong doang ribet banget!" tereak Rukia sampe nyembur-nyembur, untung Ichigo bawa payung untuk menangkalnya. Ichigo kan anak yang baik, selalu menuruti saran ayahnya! (-.-')

"Lha, itu lo bawa payung! Kenapa ga pake itu aja dari tadi!"

"Eh,iya,ya,ehehehe..." Ichigo cengar cengir ga jelas.

Mereka pun pulang dengan berdua sepayung. Kedengerannya sih romantis, padahal mereka udah kayak menghadapi ujan peluru dan untuk maju satu langkah aja sampe susah banget saking deresnya ujan!(lebai)

* * *

Setelah perjuangan tak kenal lelah Ichigo n Rukia sampe dengan selamat sentosa di klinik Kurosaki...(halah!).

Di kamar Ichigo...

"Nih anduk," Ichigo menyerahkan selembar handuk pada Rukia sementara ia sendiri mengeringkan rambutnya yang kayak duren busuk itu.

"Thanks" Rukia mengambil handuk itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi lo mo ngomong apaan?" tanya Rukia sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.  
"Eh... itu..." Ichigo mulai gelagapan (lagi).'Moga-moga dia ga jadi marah ato benci ama gw...'

"Se...sebenernya gw mo bilang...su..su..." Ichigo menarik nafas untuk menambah keberaniannya. Kali ini dia mesti berhasil mengungkapkannya!

"Hmm?" Rukia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ichigo. Sekarang jarak wajah mereka tingggal sejengkal tangannya Kon.

"Itu... susu yang tadi lo minum basi... Gw sempat liat tanggal expirednya, tapi ga enak ngomongnya..."

**FIN**

* * *

Tambahan: Akhirnya Rukia beneran marah ama Ichigo, kenapa ga ngomong dari awal?! Dia juga malu... Udah minum sampe abis, masih juga ga sadar kalo tuh susu basi!

Gimana? Ripyu~!


End file.
